


Unknown Soldier

by XMRomalia



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Time War Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Странные вещи случаются здесь, на другой стороне от рая.





	

**Author's Note:**

> писалось для fandom Hotline Miami 2016  
> Используется дословный перевод песни Breaking Benjamin — Unknown Soldier.  
> Beard - Николас.   
> Jacket - Ричард.

Стоило догадаться, что их мелкие победы ничего значить не будут на фоне общего, капитального поражения. В конце концов, на фоне того, как затухает солнце, маленькая свеча не выглядит надеждой; человек с тысячью масок и горькой усмешкой на вздутых, точно откормленные черви, губах — не выглядит лидером. Душок растений и влаги не кажется таким уж лёгким при осознании, сколько людей не вернется домой, приняв поражение в такой бессмысленной войне. Воздух — кисель, из-за которого задыхаешься, не можешь толком дышать. По крайней мере — долго.  
  
«Ты рожден для того, чтобы подчиняться» — говорили ему, зыркая озлобленно. До того, что он рожден, дабы жить и умереть в США, остаться белыми костьми в её прогнившей земле — Николас дошел сам. Под обстрелами, под все более и более суицидальными миссиями со все более и более безумными целями.  
  
Белые полосы — сколь ни пытайся идти вдоль, сколь бы ни было вложено в сопротивление всему — они кончаются, Николас знал и это. Рано или поздно — да; всегда так. Лейтенанту стоило ожидать подвоха точно дикому коту в засаде, точно бы зверю у тропки, где недавно он видел кроткого олененка. Николасу стоило осознать: рано или поздно все, вот вообще все пойдет наперекосяк, и ничего не выйдет с этим сделать. Либо русские в своей агонии победы вовсе слетят с катушек: начнут использовать все возможные и невозможные методы, разбомбят все к чертям собачьим; либо окончательно сойдут с ума главы американских вооруженных сил. Тоже впадут в крайности, либо... либо что-то еще. Погода, условия, их самих пожрет ярость и жажда крови. Что угодно ведь может случиться, — думалось Николасу, — что угодно. Могут сойти с ума окружающие, а может сойти он сам. Чокнуться во всем этом бедламе, но, тем не менее, последнее, о чем он думал — о том, что его не затронет. Не в смысле морально, нет, сошли с ума по-своему тут все, спору нет.  
  
Лейтенант даже подумать не смел, что сотрут в песок не его, лейтенанта, а младшего по званию. Он не ожидал, что всепоглощающий пиздец подберется к совсем еще птенцу, хрупкому пареньку с пшеничными волосами и зырком таким доверчивым, таким... добродушным. Некоторые звали его психопатом — мальца, в чьих глазах отблеск луны. Говорили солдаты, мотая головами и плюя прогорклой от дешевого курева слюной под ноги; вторили младшие медсестры, поджимая губы и потупляя взгляд. Все, как один: не мог такой спокойный, такой молчаливый юнец убивать настолько безжалостно. Так, словно бы завтра не наступит и нужно успеть отомстить за всех, кого не стало; так, будто бы в отнятии жизни — не цель, но желание, дрожь в груди и твёрдость в протянутой руке, блеск янтаря вокруг зрачка. Никто не сомневался в том, что парень, которого Николас натаскивал, больной на голову. Именно тот, что убивает всех, кто попадется под руку. Всех до единого, без промаху, без сожалений и страха. Идеальный солдат; машина, не человек. Безумец, в чьих глазах — вальс на прорве костей, все еще влажных, все еще имеющих на месте стыков следы мяса и жира, тонкие блестящие ниточки, некогда бывшие сухожилиями. Тухлая пища, она и воронам не понравится. Зато червям — в самый раз.   
  
Николас не верил в эти бредни. В то, что Ричард — безэмоциональная машинка, что ему наплевать. Почему? Все просто: он держал блондина за плечо, когда того откровенно рвало завтраком за углом очередной базы; лейтенант трепал того за скулы, вторя точно мантру: «врага нет, парень, врага нет, врага нет, расслабься, Иисусе, тебе нужно поесть, Ричард, врага нет, он не здесь». Просто потому, что тот дышал загнанно, дрожал крупно, точно бы в припадке, и-и... был готов не то что штыком или ножом — гребанной вилкой кому-нибудь, да выколоть глаз. Или сделать чего похуже. У Ричарда тоже сдавали нервы — как и у них всех. Он тоже сходил с ума — как и все они.   
  
Ибо сколько бы жизней ты ни забрал — перед тобой, в конце концов, такой же солдат. Человек со своим прошлым и без будущего; простой гражданский, посланный на войну во имя идей, денег или чего-либо еще.  
Может, дома его ждёт кто. Так же, как и каждого из них.   
  
Николаса дома ждала сестра. Ханна; очаровательная курносая девчонка на семь лет его младше, с глазами цвета орешника и очаровательной привычкой зыркать на все с одним прикрытым глазом в моменты, коли солнце светило прямо в лицо. Она скучала по нему, пыталась даже изредка писать письма; насчет же Ричарда он не знал. Правда не знал. Ждал ли его кто-то там, за дымом и пылью, есть ли у него семья — там, где нет отдушины гари и перекрестного огня? Сложно было понять. Осознать, ведь человек, что так резво бросался в самый ад, что вскрывал глотки и душил чужие крики ребром ладони, после со складкой меж бровей глядя на след чужих зубов... мог ли он жить нормально, жить спокойно? Хотя нет, не так, даже не так. Ждал ли его кто-то в той самой иллюзорной мирной жизни? Кто-то добрый, кто-то любящий? Было ли нечто, ради чего ему стоило стараться?   
  
Была ли причина жить, с передовой возвращаться?   
  
Один из знакомых Николаса был учителем. Другой — собирался открыть бильярдную, но менял идеи каждую неделю, и наблюдение за тем вызывало смешок. Третья хотела после окончания всего пойти работать с детьми; четвертая — вернуться к семье, к мужу-инвалиду и сыну, что вряд ли её после войны признает. Ричард же... всегда молчал, глядел куда-то в сторону во время таких разговоров, и Николас не мог представить его кем-либо другим. Человеком, что будет жить мирно, не выбивать ударом локтя чужие зубы, не пронзать живот ножом — раз, два, три — чтоб наверняка. У него не получалось, и тем не менее он подсобил сему птенцу, когда понадобилось: обучил его, подтянул там, где оплошали остальные. Дал птенцу навострить и без того бритвенно-острые коготки, и, несмотря на какое-то даже забавное подобие пушка вместо щетины, несмотря на взгляд — бесцветный, точно вода в блюдечке — парень был готов вырывать кожу с мясом, ногтями и шершавыми подушечками пальцев цеплять и доставать из глазниц чужие зенки без малейшего сомнения. Он был воином, был солдатом, и, говоря глухое «спасибо» птенцу, что перерезал глотку русскому, подкравшемуся со спины, Николас смеялся.   
  
Ричард верил ему. Доверял свою спину и в ответ защищал тыл лейтенанта в моменты, когда тот резким жестом приказывал: «Не лезь на рожон. Я должен быть уверен, что со спины никто не подберется».  
  
Дэниелс иногда плошал. Барнс пару раз подводил его, Ричард же — никогда. Кажется, кое-чьи демоны лакали кровь с его рук, покрытых мозолями и кучей-кучей мелких шрамов. Чужие душевные твари приручились, они защищали, любили его. Возможно, Николас невольно, совсем-совсем случайно стал причиной, по которой Ричард всегда возвращался с заданий, точно верный птенец — в родовое гнездо. На стоянку, правда, но смысла это не меняло. Ведь птенчик, помимо всего прочего... такой же смертный, как и они все. Как и дозорный, которого убили первым; как и подстреленные стражи, а самодельная разрывная граната — вещь вовсе страшная. На раз-два пичкает металлическими ошурками, гвоздями и кусками стекла тело, точно бы подушечку для игл, и от неё нет спасения. Вовсе. Особенно, если не ожидал. Особенно — если отдыхал, дремал после тяжелой вылазки у костра, не ожидая засады.  
  
Главы смеялись — выспитесь на том свете, сукины дети! Может, обращаясь к противнику, но сухой привкус на кончике языка подсказывал — хватит обманываться, Николас. Не к врагам те говорили, не врагам зыркали в спины озлобленно — ни единого шажка назад, верно? Он на автомате, чистом желании выживать и вернуться после всего этого дерьма домой убил троих. Три трупа, три тела, упавшие вниз прежде, чем лейтенант начал полноценно осознавать, что происходит. Прежде, чем начал понимать — твою мать, твою мать, твою же мать — одного из них не хватало. Одного парня с грустной усмешкой, который пожаловался на головную боль. Что, пожимая плечами, пробормотал спокойно — я, пожалуй, пойду прилягу. Который смотрел спокойно водянистыми зенками; улыбался сухо, хлопая Николаса по плечу.  
  
Твою мать. Твою же мать.  
  
Пока товарищи добивали остатки тех, кто выскочил из засады, Николас искал. Метался, точно прокаженный, и его терпение, дотошность и битье сердца где-то в глотке все же немного, но помогли — пропажа нашлась быстро.  
  
Ричард, дыша загнанно и точно бы через раз, лежал на земле, привалившись к стене одного из бараков. Но не просто, нет, а поджимая к себе непослушные ноги, зажимая ручку ножа и рану в животе, что скоро наливалась багрянцем. В ладони паренька был пистолет — то, что у него всегда было под рукой — и развалившийся рядом тучный русский с прошитой насквозь головой — весьма говорящий факт того, что кому-то на себя, в общем-то, не особо наплевать. Или это был рефлекс. Или простое осознание, что на пути того сукиного сына мог оказаться кто-то, кто сдал оружие — и все. Тогда — финита ля комедия.  
  
Хрен знал, чем пичкали этих сучар. Рыжему, впрочем, было не до этого:  
  
— Лейтенант, — голос хриплый, и, увидев Николаса, тот словно бы приободрился, увидел солнце после долгих-долгих пасмурных дней и ночей. Попытался встать, как-то хоть приблизится к нему, но ноги разъезжались, а гримаса на лице — знатное доказательство того, что кому-то больно значительно больше, чем хотелось бы. Он вторил — безумно, пьяно и потерянно, сквозь зубы, — лейтенант...  
  
— Хей, — он слышал его, Николас крепко сжимал чужое плечо, заставлял Ричарда смотреть на себя, заставлял быть в сознании парня, что метался, точно бабочка, пойманная в сачок, — да, я здесь. Прямо перед тобой. Смотри на меня, ладно?  
  
Тот дрожал, вжимаясь затылком в стену, и в уголках глаз была влага. Еще бы, думалось лейтенанту. Еще бы, некоторые и вовсе даже от скользящих ранений впадали в истерики, вопили что-то про «мама, я умираю» и все в этом духе. Ричард — он не такой; он солдат, идеальный подчиненный. И он глядел на Николаса — сквозь боль и головокружение, следуя не приказу, но желанию. В конце концов... его же попросили? Да. Правда, осознанности во взгляде было все меньше и меньше, а дрожь нарастала, и Николас, если честно, паниковал. Совсем-совсем немного.   
  
— Ричард, не отключайся. — Он убрал чужие ладони от ножа, дабы тот прекратил попытки его достать. Просто потому, что нельзя, нельзя доставать. Вытащит лезвие из плоти, из уже влажной и багряной, не грязно-зеленой формы — истечет кровью на раз-два. — Слышишь меня? Не смей. Хуже будет.   
  
Лезвие зашло в чужой живот глубоко, и не ругаться — тихо, под нос — не получалось. Стоит даже попытаться достать — солдат тут же кровью истечет, но если оставить в ране, то дрожащий точно бы в истерии Ричард, бормочущий что-то себе под нос, только сильнее себя изранит. Он ведь точно бы в безумии, в тумане собственных ощущений сейчас — мазал окровавленными ладонями по предплечьям Николаса, улыбался как-то отрешенно.   
  
Дьявол. Что за черт.  
  
— Пока ты мне не прикажешь, лейтенант, — пообещал тот легко и хрипло, спокойно, скользя сухим языком по пыльным губам и выпуская из пальцев пистолет, другой ладонью легко вымазывая в собственной крови чужую скулу, — я не умру.   
  
Смешок дрожащий, и, кивнув головой, точно бы болванкой, он ответил эхом:  
  
— Не умру.  
  
И притянул лейтенанта к себе — резко, насколько позволяли почти бросившие его силы. Соприкоснулся своими сухими, обветренными губами с его, и само касание было каким-то таким скользящим, что даже на поцелуй мало было похоже; скорее признание, скорее нечто щемящее и острое, точно бы бритва. Ричард просто мазнул своими губами по чужим, отстраняясь так же быстро, как и приблизился — и в этом слишком много отчаяния. Скрежет металла в касании, что легче взбитых сливок, и от Ричарда, если честно, несло табаком. Дешевым, который тут был на вес золота; и бессилие было в жесте. Странное, отчаянное. Точно бы он получил не то, чего хотел, но случайную пощечину. Нечто, после чего стоило уйти в тень, потупить взгляд, сжимая ладонь не на чужом, но собственном воротнике.   
  
Лейтенант ощущал себя, пожалуй, каким-нибудь президентом, на которого случилось неудачное покушение. Вот нечто в этом духе, хотя Ричард... Сложно сказать. Он не такой, он давным-давно утратил такое понятие, такую мысль, как гордость. Он волчонок с вырванными клыками, он прибивался к его ладони потерянно и печально, мазал пальцы окровавленной мордой трепетно, легко. Николас никогда не спрашивал, что у того было с семьей — может потому, что чувствовал: той нет. Попросту нет.   
  
Может потому, что всегда знал — волчата не озлобляются, если остались братья и сёстры. Волчата не скалятся на кормящую руку, если волчица — воспитательница, родительница — в живых.   
  
Николас точно бы знал, всегда знал этот глупый факт, но более ясным Ричард от этого не становился. Ведь он — ребёнок, в конце концов. Детеныш, но стоило ему разозлиться — и все, не понадобятся когти и клыки. Перегрызет чужую глотку деснами, обкромсает окровавленными подушечками пальцев, убьет самим взглядом — острым, точно бы лезвие. Соскребет шершавым языком плотную кожу, не оставляя даже костей, даже праха от своего врага.  
  
Он безумен. И почему-то Николас с грустью думал, что этот птенец, хватающий его кончиками пальцев за рукава, глядящий не то отчаянно, не то счастливо... он за ним и в ад пойдет. Черт знает, чем рыжий это заслужил. Может быть, верой. Может быть тем, что не оттолкнул, не ударил.  
  
Николас не знал, сколько времени прошло. Из-за гула, из-за невыносимой духоты все слилось в единую линию, и отчего-то вовсе не стало легче, когда к ним прибыли двое солдат. Двое матёрых, широких в плечах — из тех, что помогали с доставкой раненных — и, чуть отойдя, позволяя тем перетащить едва не задыхающегося Ричарда на носилки, Николас невольно поднял ладонь, и опасение подтвердились — на его щеке правда была чужая кровь. И само лицо горело огнём, но не от злобы, нет. Лейтенант, как оказалось, в каком-то подобии собственной агонии успел паренька перевязать... в придачу, кажется, додумался обезболивающего тому дать. Вообще молодец, только вот факта чужого жеста это не отменяло.  
  
Глядеть на раненую пташку — невыносимо. До боли куда-то под ключицы, до молчания в ответ костлявой смерти, что с усмешкой на уродливом лице потирала ладони друг о друга.  
  
— Не умрёшь, — соглашался рыжий, пускай лезвие и засело весьма глубоко. Крепко, и шансы на выживание таяли, точно бы сахар в воде, с каждой опущенной в сливной бачок секундой.  
  
— Рано, — выдох скорее самому себе, не Ричарду, которого унесли к остальным.  
  
Помогая другим с худо-бедным восстановлением лагеря, Николас чувствовал тревогу. Скользящую холодными и скользкими, измазанными в чем-то гадком пальцами по душе, и он старался не паниковать, разнимая не раз и не два чужие драки — чисто из-за того, что тем страшно; чисто потому, что нервным солдатам нужно хоть где-то выпустить пар, собственную истерию выразить кулаком по чужой морде. Старался веровать в лучшее, пускай и знал, что на другой стороне от рая это не работало. Никогда.   
  
Часы шли, рассвет сменился закатом, а после — вновь рассветом. Николас спал, кажется, по полчаса, не больше: просыпался от того, что был кому-то, да нужен. Одним — дабы доставить очередного перебитого беднягу; другим — чисто утешения ради, ибо то ли товарищ кровью истек, то ли что. Он пытался вслушиваться в чужие диалоги, помогать, чем мог, но о Ричарде не говорили — о старших по званию — да, о кучке младшеньких — да. Не удивительно, впрочем.  
  
Всегда приходилось действовать самому.  
Хотя бы от того, что кто, если не он?  
  
— Привет, — выдыхал рыжий легко, когда после десятка уговоров, обменов с медсестрами и двух потерянных пачек сигарет к Ричарду наконец-то пустили. Прошедшее время не получалось определить даже по собственным ощущениям: слишком много нервотрепки, слишком много дерьма на столь краткий промежуток. Тот же — птенец, едва не убитый волчонок — был бледным, точно смерть, но жизни его ничего не угрожало. Медсестра говорила что-то о чужом везении и удаче, но сие было не тем, что Николас ну вот прям так желал знать. Тот в порядке, пускай и в относительном — уже хорошо. Хорошо, и не надо никаких подробностей, они все равно ему ни о чем не скажут.   
  
— Хей, — птенец был перемотан, точно мумия, и усмехался он сквозь боль, глядя на посетителя. В очах его был тот самый цвет, свет, что и в момент, когда Ричард не думал ни о чем, когда он притягивал лейтенанта к себе, точно бы клюя того, не целуя. Оттенок кедра, розы в зубах, только теперь с примесью, легким тоном белого от окружающих их мутных стен, — лейтенант, вы в порядке?  
  
В вопросе — чуткость. И Николас не мог с неё не усмехнуться устало, точно бы камень размером с небольшой штат США свалился с его плеч. Реплика — такая доверительная, такая тихая — вызывала странные нотки дежавю, при чем, как ни странно, в лучшем из возможных вариантов:  
  
— Да, Ричард. Не переживай.   
  
В прошлый раз на этом моменте паренек с такими пушистыми, точно бы пёрышки, волосами предложил ему сходить и отдохнуть. Поспать, побыть в покое пару часов; может, увидеть дом в собственных снах. Вполне вероятно, что это была хорошая, очень хорошая идея, но сейчас Николасу было не до этого. Вовсе не до сна, даже с учетом того, что последний раз он нормально спал будто бы целый век назад. Может, два. Может больше.   
  
— Я сплю? — Ричард выдыхал это с легким зырком в сторону Николаса. Смотрел пытливо, и на самом донышке взгляда — неопределенность, смешанная с действиями, что ходьбе по канату подобны. Безумные, резкие. Живые.   
  
Ему не шли эти больничные цвета; на их фоне юнец казался еще худее, еще болезненней. Скулы заострились, равно как и линия челюсти. Он словно бы взаправду исхудал еще сильнее, хотя, казалось, куда? Даже скелеты порой выглядели здоровее, чем Ричард. Даже мёртвые порой казались веселее, чем он.   
  
— Не спишь, — добродушно фыркнул Николас, усевшись на соседскую лежанку и, протянув ладонь, легко потрепал Ричарда по волосам. Тот усмехнулся в ответ, тому взаправду был нужен этот легкий, этот доверительный жест. А на лежанке можно было хоть лечь, хоть уснуть парой минут погодя — то ли к счастью, то ли к горести, она была свободна. Паренька, что скончался на ней, вынесли буквально минут двадцать назад, — и ты не мёртв.  
  
Чужие волосы на прикосновение — шелк. Они немного слиплись из-за пота, они совсем-совсем немного — сальные — но это не останавливало Николаса. И уж точно не мешало Ричарду чуть-чуть поднимать голову, точно бы бодаясь в чужую ладонь, прося ласки. Кот. Большой кот с синяками под глазами столь огромными, что в них на миссию можно было проносить дополнительные пачки с патронами.  
  
— Хорошо. — Чужой легкий кивок почти доверчивый, и, хмыкая, он растянул сухие губы в каком-то подобии улыбки. — Я же обещал.  
  
Николас фырчал в ответ. Что же — одно из первых обещаний от сего птенца, что не имело в себе подтекстом его смерть. Прогресс, причем неслыханный.  
  
Опустив ладонь от чужой головы, Николас нашел чужую руку. Пальцы его — тонкие, точно бы у пианиста, и переплести их со своими казалось делом скорее принципа, чем желания. Тот холодный, точно бы труп у берега реки, который вынесло течением, но это Ричард. Тот птенец, которого он учил бить точно, бить насмерть; волчонок, что защищал его. Порой — не щадя себя.   
  
— Обещал, — согласился он, улыбаясь самим уголком губ.  
  
Во взгляде Ричарда — оттенок льда, и в чуть-чуть потемневших ногтях было нечто странное. Они сидели в полутёмном помещении, они дышали одним воздухом — точно бы двое в камере-одиночке, двое смертников без надежды и будущего. Двое людей, ожидающие казни так пытливо и с усмешкой, как некоторые — рассвета.  
  
Если бы воздух можно было видеть, пожалуй, он бы кружился невидимым танцем вокруг них двоих. Танцем чутким и мерным, будто бы дыхание двух заключенных за колючей проволокой. Двух людей, что знают — до завтра не дожить, завтрашний день никак, ну никак не выйдет увидеть. Но нужно ли им это? Нужна ли им свобода, если есть частичка — вещь, человек — которую хочется оберегать? От всего дерьма, что царит вокруг.  
  
Впрочем, это наводило на некоторые мысли. Например... а что, если огорожено не то, что внутри? Не меньшая часть безопасна, а большая безопасна, нет. Что, если огорожено все то, что снаружи? От них?   
  
Ричард хмыкнул — хрипло, тоном настолько певчим, что это невольно прервало мысли Николаса. Лишь сейчас, выйдя из собственных мыслей, лейтенант заметил — раненый гладил большим пальцем чужие костяшки, сбитые и покрытые несмываемой грязью. Той, которую смыть — только если содрать кожу до красного, до мяса и ниточек сухожилий с венками. В зрачке — точно бы тень тех, кто заблудился в саванне. Чёрная-чёрная, отражающая суть, отражающая отчаяние. В уголке губ — точно бы ломкий смех умирающего, что понял — граната, чей осколок ныне рядом с сердцем — она унесла кучу сукиных детей на тот свет. И это правильно. Так надо.   
  
Они солдаты, пушечное мясо. Не люди. Никогда ими не были. Взращенные для того, чтобы забирать. Умирающие для того, чтобы остальные могли забывать.  
  
— Я буду карабкаться по лестнице в рай, — напев у раненого хриплый, но в нем вполне угадывался мотив. Дрожащий калейдоскоп чего-то отчаянного, звонкие нотки по сути ломкого, тонкого. Песня — точно бы алая нить, текущая не с мизинца или пятки, но от вспоротого живота — к сердцу. Из-под того самого уродливого рубца, стянутого нитками...   
  
Николас смотрел удивленно, ибо Ричарду явно не до напряжения голоса, явно не до песен, где ломался голос и звучали такие знакомые, тихие нотки, но тот продолжал. Хрипло, лишь чуть-чуть гнусаво, ибо когда-то он обещал Николасу при свете затухающего костра — когда-нибудь я спою тебе, Николас. Когда-нибудь.  
  
— Забудь, — его губы дрогнули в подобие улыбки, и, сжав чужую ладонь в своей сильнее, он продолжил, — просто поверни время вспять.   
  
Сложно было не удивляться. Рана на чужом торсе была серьезной; тому бы покоя, тому бы отдохнуть. Не напрягаться, хоть сколько-нибудь — пару часов поспать на этой безумной, безбашенной стороне от рая. В аду на земле, но Ричард — он не знал покоя. Никогда. Он глядел спокойно, и бледное лицо — оно не мел, нет. Оно по цвету — молоко, прокисшее и со скользкой пленкой, которую не отмыть, что цепляется за пальцы. Николас сглотнул — сухо, зная, что тот вряд ли себя сейчас осознавал:  
  
— Рича...  
  
— Ты будешь в порядке, — игнорируя протест, он скользил взглядом в бок, выдыхая хрипло и укладывая вторую, перебинтованную ладонь на грудную клетку, поверх ткани. Пальцы были холодными, точно стекло на окнах после ночных заморозков, но он продолжал, он держал чужие пальцы в своих, — я же останусь позади.  
  
Голос Ричарда дрожал, но он не прекращал. Словно подпевая невидимой гитаре, словно бы сидя у костра и не испытывая такой жуткой боли ниже рёбер, он напевал, мазками проходясь взглядом по стенам и в итоге остановив его на потолке, что отражался мутной, влажной галькой в глазах.   
  
— Покажи мне, как это, — обращался тот и к Николасу, и нет, — мечтать в черно-белых цветах.  
  
Он дрожал, и улыбка казалась ломкой, точно стекло. Едва-едва заметная в начале, но очевидная — после — кровавая капля из уголка губ лениво текла к подбородку, и, прикрывая веки на секунду, всего на мгновение, он игнорировал всполошившегося Николаса. Его оклик назад, его вопль о том, что Ричарду нужна помощь. Игнорировал, и усмешка его — сухая, на потрескавшихся губах выглядела особенно жутко. В глазах, что открылись за распахнутыми тонкими-тонкими веками — оттенок не неба и не воды; сущий эфир. Он просто пел, дыша через раз, поднимая и прислоняя чужую ладонь к своей щеке, невольно смазывая кровь.  
  
— Чтобы я смог оставить этот мир.   
  
Врачи не шли. Никто не подходил; они — один на один друг с другом. Дышали одним воздухом, в котором слишком отчетлив душок смерти, слишком явный солёный привкус на губах. Вместе — в двух шагах от ада; вместе — перед костлявой, что примет их, точно бы любимых детей. Тех, кто привел к ней многих-многих остальных; тех, кто заслужил у неё особенное одобрение.   
  
Поцелуй в ладонь — точно бы безумный последний жест.   
  
— Сейчас.  
  
Вдох Ричарда резал тоньше стекла, ощущался слишком резко, слишком четко. Последний выдох — вид разрывной пули, вой грозного волка и фырк скромной лисицы. Выдох не в воздух, но в чужую ладонь. Такую теплую, родную.   
  
Прошло не больше секунды. Молчание на двоих, нотка страха на двоих, и пульс не ощущался — ни на шее, ни на запястьях, и сам мальчонка словно бы просто уснул. Уснул, не умер, и попытка разбудить его — она слишком самонадеянна. Слишком глупая. Волосы влажные, волосы липли к вискам, и бледное лицо такое спокойное. Будто бы он смог уснуть — наконец-то без кошмаров, наконец-то без страха.   
  
Жил солдатом. Существом без сожаления, убивающим по приказу и защищающим всех друзей, всех знакомых — ценой собственной шкуры. Собственной жизни.   
  
Жил солдатом. Умер — им же.   
  
Резкий вдох расправлял легкие. Он болезненный — точно бы те слиплись друг с другом, не давали вдохнуть полной грудью — но это не важно. Потолок над головой лейтенанта слишком знакомый, равно как и нож под подушкой, чужой храп с другого края барака. Дышать было сложно, но осознание приходило липко — сон. Это все очередной кошмар, и дабы убедиться, лейтенант повернул голову в сторону.   
  
Зыркающие на него из темноты две точки цвета стали — точно бы кошачьи глаза, и, выдохнув спокойно, он понял — раз проснулся лишь Ричард, то он не кричал. Ворочался, видимо, с излишком, вот и разбудил беднягу. Но все не важно, все глупо. Он и птенец — просто лежали, просто отдыхали в ночи, и, зачесав ладонью волосы назад, он хотел было сказать парню — спи, завтра будет долгий день — но Ричард его опередил в словах:  
  
— Мы остались в прошлом, лейтенант? — солдат вечно спал с кулачком под щекой, и это в какой-то мере было забавно. Особенно от того, что из-за этой позы оставался красноватый след на его бледной щеке, нечто схожее с полосами от ткани на коже после сна с дерьмовыми простынями, и это лишь добавляло парню некоторого очарования. Птенец с глазами-бусинками — очаровательный. Живой.  
  
«Не умру» — и смешок дикий. Это вынудило невольно вздрогнуть плечами, сглотнуть сухо, видя в чужом взгляде вопрос, непонимание. Николас повернулся к нему торсом, не только лицом; он целую секунду мог видеть кровь, засохшую у крыльев носа бурыми пятнышками. Грязными-грязными, такими яркими в сей темноте. Правда, после того как он сморгнул пару раз да в придачу натянул очки — те пропали. Исчезли, оставив привычное лицо с легким флёром пыли на скулах. Он был таким привычным, таким спокойным, особенно в этой темное, где только глаза и видно было толком.   
  
— Возможно. — Пожав плечами, сгоняя наваждение от сна, тот усмехнулся и поднялся с лежанки. — Поспи, Ричард. Мы еще ему понадобимся.   
  
Решение заменить кого-либо в дозоре пришло к нему внезапно, а Ричард... он смотрел на него, уходящего в темноту, и в опущенных уголках губ — печаль.   
  
— А оно нам, Николас?  
  
Темнота не дала ему ответа.


End file.
